


Daddy's Special Helper:

by powerrangerslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Family Life of Jason Lee Scott & Tommy Oliver-Scott Series: [2]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dance Recital, Day Off, Dinner, Dojo Studio, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinner, Friendship, General, Karate, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Martial Arts, Playing, Quality Time, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, parks, tee ball game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/powerrangerslover100781
Summary: *Summary: Jade gets to spend some quality time with her daddy, Tommy, Cause he had missed her tee ball game, & dance rehearsal, He felt bad, so he let her stay home from daycare, & they have fun, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, Enjoy!!!!*





	

*Summary: Jade gets to spend some quality time with her daddy, Tommy, Cause he had missed her tee ball game, & dance rehearsal, He felt bad, so he let her stay home from daycare, & they have fun, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, Enjoy!!!!*

 

Tommy Oliver-Scott was having a fabulous time with his four year old daughter, Jade, & he felt bad that he had to miss so many things, that she was involved in, & it made him feel guilty, so he decided to let her stay home, & have some fun with him, Rocky was covering for him, at the dojo that he shares with his husband, Jason Lee Scott, & they found that normal lives are better, than the one that they had as Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, & they were both glad that their time was over.

 

"You are doing such a great job, Jade, These cookies are gonna be so yummy cause of the sprinkles, & the decorations", The Former Green Ranger said with a smile, "I know, Daddy, I love making cookies with you", she gave him a toothy grin, **"This is where _I_ want to be, I **_am_** not gonna miss anymore of these girls' lives, as long as I am living"** , he vowed thinking to himself, & he focused on having fun with his little girl. Once the cookies were cooled enough to eat, They each had one, & they went outside to practice Karate.

 

After they got their exercise, They took a break & do the required sixty minutes of play, & the father/daughter duo were enjoying themselves. "Thank you for a wonderful day, Daddy, I am having fun", Jade said, as she looked up at her father, & he said chuckling, "It's not over yet, Darlin', We still have a lot to do", & they continued on with their day, The Former Leader of the Power Rangers knew that his little girl will always remember this forever.

 

They showered & changed, Then they headed for the park, & played some more, where Tommy was making sure that she was safe going on the slide, & they did the swings, & anything else, that Jade wanted. When they got home, Jade went down for her usual nap after they had lunch, & Tommy relaxed, til the rest of his family comes home, & they will be together. "Thanks for being Daddy's helper, Jade", he whispered, as he kissed the top of her head, & let her sleep.

 

Jason & Lila came home, The Young Eight old hugged her dad, & said, "Daddy, I missed you so much", Tommy smiled, & said, "I missed you too, Try not to make any noise, Your sister is down for her nap, Get started on your homework, There are cookies waiting for you", She excitedly went to do, as she was asked, The Former Red Ranger looked at him, & asked, "How was your day ?", he smiled, cause he knew the answer.

 

"It was great, I think we got to have some quality time together, I think I am gonna do a day with Lila, Just to be fair, I don't want to miss anymore of their lives", The Green Ranger stated, "You won't, You are a fantastic parent, Tommy", Jason said reassuring him, as he soothes him by rubbing up & down his bicep, "Right back at ya", Tommy said with a smile, They snuggled in together, & relaxed for a bit, til they started dinner for that evening.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
